The Demon Deal
by Misaki June
Summary: Stiles can't stop the nightmares of all the people he killed while possessed, so he makes a deal with a demon to change it all.


Stiles woke up screaming, his heart beating faster than lightning and sweat clinging to his body and clothes. No matter how hard he tried he still saw their faces. Allison, Aiden, everyone he killed flashing before his eyes. And then he broke down sobbing in his father's arms. That's what happened every night, so it really wasn't a surprise when he ended up at the crossroads burying the right ingredients. He patted the soil down and waited.

"Hello, Stiles," said a voice behind him. Stiles whipped around to see a woman with blond hair and dressed in a business suit. She could have been anybody if not for the pitch blackness covering every inch of her eye.

"I want to make a deal," he said

"Well obviously, but what do you want?" She asked

He paused then proceeded, "can you bring back everyone I killed?" He asked

"I can, but that's a very high price," she smirked.

"I will pay anything," he cried, desperately.

"Tell you what, your soul is the only one to survive a nogitsune, so it's very valuable. I'll bring back everyone you killed like nothing ever happened, of course your little pack will remember, and you get one day to say goodbye," she smirked.

"Deal," Stiles said without hesitation. The Demon snapped her fingers, smiled and disappeared. Stiles sighed, and got in his jeep and started it up.

—time skip—

Stiles pulled up to his house, and snuck in quietly. He walked upstairs and lay in his bed waiting. After a while his alarm clock rung, and he snapped up to get ready for school. He sprung downstairs to find his dad drinking coffee.

"Stiles, Scott said there's an emergency pack meeting, as soon as you can get there," his dad smiled slightly. Stiles grinned, emergency pack meeting could only mean one thing.

"Thanks dad," he grinned. His dad looked up.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked suspiciously.

"Dad, I love you!" Stiles smiled.

"Ookay, love you too son, what's going on?" He asked brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'll tell you when I get back," he said, pulling the door open and walking to his jeep. He pulled out of his driveway and made his way to the loft. He got there all too soon as he opened the loft door to find a werewolf pack ready to attack Allison and Aiden.

"Whoa!" Stiles cried. The whole room turned to him, "why don't we calm down, take a chill pill, and have some coffee!" He suggested.

"You're not surprised to see us, or threatening us for being possessed or something?" Allison asked curiously.

"Seeing as how I was the one to make this mess, no," he slipped out, then quickly covered his mouth. The whole room stared at him in silence, "you know you guys all look like sourwolf" he commented, you could tell they were shocked because Derek didn't scowl like usual.

"Stiles, what did you do?" Asked Scott carefully.

"I…." His mouth just had to open. It was silent until

"STILES, what did you do?!" Scott yelled, panicking. Something in Stiles just broke, and started yelling, "you expected me to be fine after killing so many people, you expect me to not wake up screaming every night!? So I looked it up and there's a lot of things we don't know about the supernatural!" He had tears streaming down his face by the end of his rant. He looked Mr. Argent and you could the realization dawning on his face into horror.

"You didn't…" Chris Argent whispered. The pack turned to him in confusion.

"Do you expect me to say no?" Stiles asked.

"You idiot!" He shouted, "do you realize what you've done?! You made a deal with a demon, you're going to hell!!"

"Do you think I don't know that," he shouted back, "it will be worth every second for the trade I made!"

Chris sighed, "how long?"

Stiles turned away, "a day."

Scott turned to Chris, "what's going on?"

Chris closed his eyes and rubbed his hands across his face, "he made a deal with a demon, to bring back everyone he killed. He has a day before they come for him," he replied

"What do you mean come for him? And who's they?" Scott asked.

"The demons," replied Stiles, "they send hell hounds for the deal makers, and take them to hell."

The room was filled with a stunned silence. Scott turned to him, "we have to do something, I'm not just going to let you die! We can just ask them to take it back!"

Stiles sighed, "It doesn't work like that, there is no restart, no take backs, you make deal and you make it for good! And even if there was I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

"Stiles, we can work this out, there has to be a—"

"Scott," stiles interrupted, "can I just have my last day be wonderful?"

"Don't say that," cried Scott.

"Say what, the truth?" He paused, "you know I thought I'd be scared of dying, but I'm not, I'm almost…glad."

"Stiles…" Scott whispered.

And that's when he heard it, the roar of the hellhounds. He looked outside and saw the sun was going down

"I just want to say goodbye," stiles smiled, "Scott, my brother, I love you!" He turned away, "Derek don't be such a sourwolf, cheer up a little!" He grinned, tears falling down his face, "just remember to live, okay?" He smiled, as the door burst open to the hellhounds, rushing towards him. They lurched towards him, and the pack could we him fall down, bloody claw marks on his chest. And after all his thoughts he could only think, "finally," before the pain began. Excruciating pain all over his body, being skinned alive, having appendages clipped off. The torturous pain of hell was eternal. But through the first few years all he could do was smile.


End file.
